


LOVE

by penscritch



Series: Wizardess Heart collection [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kids, M/M, just a hint of slash but can be taken as friendly ribbing too, mentioned Klaus Goldstein/MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias has a new reason not to procreate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> As per request, here it is. Klaus and Lena’s spawn decide to bug and troll their poor Uncle Elias.

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend, Uncle Elias?”

Elias turned red, stammering, “Wh-Wait, what do you mean?! Anyway, aren’t you too young to care about this sort of thing?”

Selene and Aurora looked at him very seriously, hugging their stuffed animals. “It’s never too early to understand love,” they chorused.

“U-Umm,” Elias tried, convinced he was beet-red going on purple by now, “W-Well…”

They stared harder.

“I… haven’t found anyone?”

“WRONG,” they said.

“Papa tells us that’s no excuse,” Selene said sagely.

“Never give up,” advised Aurora. “We can help you if you like.”

Elias wanted to die. Seriously. He should have known any children of his brother’s would be like this. And Lena, too. Heaven knew she had to be pigheaded to take on Klaus, and she’d clearly passed it on to their children.

If he didn’t say anything, they were going to set him up on a series of blind dates until he got STDs from touching so many people. He’d had a bad enough experience the last time they decided he wasn’t fashionable enough and made him crossdress. He barely restrained a shudder at that thought. He’d never live it down if Luca saw him like that –

“Hey, buddy,” an arm draped casually over his shoulder. “What’re you doing?”

“Hi, Uncle Luca!” chirped the demon-spawn. Who knew why they liked Luca.

“Hey, squirts,” he said fondly. “How’s world domination going for you guys?”

“Slow,” chimed Aurora.

“People are so stupid,” said Selene.

Elias really did shiver this time. Oh my god, how did I end up with nieces like these, he wailed inside.

“Dude, are you okay?” Luca asked, peering into his eyes.

“I-I’m all right!” shouted Elias. That face was way too close to his!

“Hmm,” said Selene. She looked towards Aurora.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” she said.

“Yeah, sis!” They made a double high-five, grinning, before spinning around to face him.

“So, Uncle Elias, how about we make a trade?” they said together.

“A trade?” he echoed dumbly.

“Yeah! You go on a date with Uncle Luca and we won’t make you go on a date with anyone else!”

“Bwuh?” he said weakly.

“Man, that hurts,” Luca said, holding a hand to his heart. “Am I really such a bad choice?”

“Sometimes,” Elias found himself saying.

“Awww,” Luca said.

“Poor Uncle Luca,” said the girls, patting at his leg, sympathizing. They were still too short to reach his back or shoulders.

“So, Uncle Elias, what will it be?” asked Aurora, clearly unwilling to let the point go.

Selene nodded. “Yeah! You gotta give a clear answer!”

Luca kneeled in front of Elias’ seat and took his hand.

“Will you do me the honor of dating me?” he asked solemnly. The girls squealed and hugged each other in the background.

He could do a lot worse than Luca, Elias reminded himself. A lot worse. Worse like a hundred people lined up and most of them his drooling, rabid fanclub. And something about the way Luca looked today made him want to say yes – not his looks precisely, but the smile and glint of daredevil mischief, this time for nothing more serious than giving pleasure to two little girls.

“All right,” Elias said, surprising himself.

“All right?” repeated Luca surprised.

“All right,” confirmed Elias, and he surprised himself for a second time by giving a real smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Elias, no. That’s not how you get STDs (in most cases at least). Anyway as I mentioned in the tags, the Luca/Elias is optional depending on whether you’ve got your slash-goggles on. XD


End file.
